superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Tiger Prince/All the Words in the English Language/The Kid in the Lid/Method to Her Madness Credits (1995)
"The Kid in the Lid" Written by Paul Rugg Tom Ruegger Directed by Al Zegler "Method to Her Madness" Written by Jeff Kwitny Directed by Liz Holzman Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Dick Button as Dick Button Jim Cummings as Singer Cree Summer as Singer Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Stressbird Jeff Glen Bennett as Charlton Scott McAffee as Scooter Fiona Landers as Mary Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Mario D'Anna Liz Holzman John Over Ryan Roberts Rhoy Shishido Neal Sternecky Roy Wilson B.G Paint Greg Battes Anne Guenther Rolly Olivia Craig Robertson Slugging Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Bryan Evans Model Design Darrel Bowen Mario D'Anna Lance Falk Alfred Gimeno Judie Martin Rogerio Nogueira Bruce Timm Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Ed Haney Collette Van Mierlo Dave West Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #74. "Stelllllllaaaaaa!" Orchestration Julie Bernstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music "The Tiger Prince" Written by: Peter Hastings Directed by: Liz Holzman "All the Words in the English Language" Written by: Randy Rogel & Paul Rugg Directed by: Liz Holzman Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Post Prod. Assistant Richard Freeman Assistant to Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Asst. Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bill Devine Dustin Foster Shaun McLaughlin Todd Groten Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Amblin Entertainment